


i'm in love and i think it's true

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Raizou loves Jaibo's hair.
Relationships: Jaibo | Ameya Norimizu/Ichihashi Raizou
Kudos: 2





	i'm in love and i think it's true

**Author's Note:**

> take this piece for trash for my favorite crack ship. i love them so much, and i love to imagine them happy together :((

It was the little things that made Raizou happy; the little moments that filled her heart with love. 

Jaibo enjoyed the bigger things, the extravagant dates; the put together moments that proved someone loved him. 

So the movie nights they put together every Friday night were a way they could both experience the love they had for each other. It was also when Raizou realized how nice Jaibo's hair was. 

It wasn't that she didn't already know her boyfriend had nice hair, she did Jaibo's hair. And Raizou was the most beautiful maiden, she should know nice hair when she saw it. 

But maybe it was just because styling Jaibo's hair made her nervous that she never had the chance to appreciate the soft locks. 

Now though, curled up on the couch while some random (horror) movie played in the background—Jaibo's pick of course—did her nerves settle. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, breaking away the knots that had formed from the long day before twisting the ends around the tip of her fingers. 

It was soft against her hand, falling away in strands when she removed her fingers from the locks. Jaibo eyed her curiously before turning back towards the movie. He had learned it was better to let Raizou do her thing. 

Raizou ran her fingers through his hair, breaking it into three parts to start a small basic braid. 

It was quiet while she did that, nothing but the movie droning in the background—just a mess of screams that had her boyfriends shoulders moving in a laugh—and the barely audible sound of their breathing. 

Raizou's hair was slick straight, the hair falling away from the failed attempt at a braid in small strands leaving behind frizz and a messy twist of hair that barely resembled a basic braid.

"What are you doing?" Jaibo raised a hand to brush the braid away, his fingers breaking apart the twist with ease. His voice a whisper in the dimmed living room. 

Raizou reached for his hair again, running her fingers through it once more. "You have really nice hair." 

It was quiet for a couple seconds, Jaibo once again letting Raizou fiddle around with his hair. 

"Thanks." Jaibo lifted a hand to ruffle the top of Raizou's head, his fingers dragging through the waves roughly. "You have nice hair… too."


End file.
